


Lustful Power

by exquisiteahnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bottom Kylo Ren, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Hair-pulling, I'm Going to Hell, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knifeplay, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Protective Kylo Ren, Reader is an empress, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Sith Empire, Sith Language, Slow Burn, Smut, Snoke Being a Dick, Top Kylo Ren, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisiteahnia/pseuds/exquisiteahnia
Summary: You were born to rule. Nothing would ever stand in the way between you and what you wanted: your empire. A deal through marriage happens, and you must face your emotions for the first time. And so does he.obs1: my first language is NOT english, so I apologize for any mistakes.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. "She will rule."

"Breathe." You mumbled to yourself, your feet wandering around the corridor, the big black door that led to the main hall about to open at any second now. This was It, the moment had arrived. You knew you were ready, your parents prepared you your whole life for this. To take the throne, and assume your place as Queen of Crova. The edge of your dress dragged on the floor from pacing too much, creating dark spots of dirt on the white silk. At this point, you couldn't even care that much, the nervousness pooling inside of you was much more worrying, your hands slightly shaking. 

A - small - part of you wished your parents could be with you to see that. See you finally taking the crown, swearing to be the best leader your planet would ever have. But you had to stick to reality, they weren't there. They were gone. This was the time to remember the greatest lesson they ever taught you: The less you feel, the better. Don't mourn, don't let your emotions get in your way. They will be your biggest obstacles. Don't let anything get in the way between you and what you want. You were born to rule. Siths always get what they want.

That was almost your motto. Though your parents were never close to you, they were doing the right thing. They didn't want you to grieve for their deaths, they raised you to be a ruthless leader. They died sooner than you thought, meaning you had to take the throne at an early age. 19, the age of youth, but for you, the age you had to become the leader of your planet. You knew you were ready, you didn't doubt your own skills and capacities. 

Eyes staring at the doors non stop, drops of sweat forming under your hair as you took deep breaths, gathering your hands in front of you. You heard the doors ranging, meaning It was time. Through the small crack as It opened, you could see there were dozens of people there, just waiting to see the new Queen of Crova. The dress code was clear: all the guests should wear black, only you wearing white. That was the tradition. You always thought It was because all the eyes should be on you and only you.

But later, you found out the white represented the innocence, ingenuity and kindness that were left inside of you. The second the crown touched your head, they would be gone. And from there, you would never wear white again. 

As you finally stepped one foot inside the hall, all the guests turned to look at you, their eyes penetrating your soul. Most of them had doubts about you, weren't sure if you would handle such responsibility at a young age. You would prove them wrong. It was completely silent, only the sound of your heels crackling on the floor echoing through the walls. Most of the guests were old men, troopers and officers. It was not common for a woman to take the throne, especially without a husband. Your dad took the throne, and later he married your mom. You were the first girl in lineage to assume It by yourself. No one dared to antagonize you, everyone - at least on your planet - knew you were the most powerful person there. And anyone that dared cross your way would end up dead.

You felt your feet sinking to the floor as you got closer to the throne, your eyes glancing at the leader of the Council of Crova, who held a red pillow with your crown above It, waiting for you. By his side, the person you most trusted in this world: Listyr Seabas. He was your parents counselor, they trusted him with his life and you. He has always been by your side since you were a baby, becoming almost a parental figure to you after your parents passed away. 

You shot him a look of worry, and he gently nodded, almost telling you that everything was fine and you were doing well. As you looked forward again, you noticed you were only one step away from the three-step ladder, the throne already in front of you. 

Sunlight illuminated the hall, a single ray of sun illuminating you and as the leader came closer, It reflected on the crown, creating shining dots on the walls. 

Your heart started beating faster as you kneeled in front of the ladder, breath getting heavier. You closed your eyes, forgetting about your emotions. Finally, the day you waited for so long. The man stood in front of you, putting the pillow on the throne and carefully taking the crown on his hands. Your head faced the ground, eyes glancing back and forth. 

"Pro Kraujas ir Pyktis Nu Stebe Tu." Through blood and anger I follow you. The ceremony officially started. You had to repeat the words, loud and clear. You had learned the Sith language from a very young age, you were basically fluent. 

"Pro Kraujas ir Pyktis Nu Stebe Tu." You repeated, word by word, slowly.

"Nu Gimti Nuo Tu." I fall for you. He said, rising the crown with his hands.

"Nu Gimti Nuo Tu." You repeated, It felt like every word got you closer and closer to your dark side. 

"Ir Nu Vykti Tu Vi Nuyak Savas." And I take you as my own. The last words. You took a deep breath before saying them, there was no turning back now.

"Ir Nu Vykti Tu Vi Nuyak Savas." You almost screamed, the power inside of you almost unleashing through your voice. The crown finally met your head, fitting you perfectly. The second It touched you, It was like there was something awakening inside of you, almost as if your powers increased. 

"J'us Galez (as." You may rise. You got up, standing on your feet as the leader gave you a look of approval, signing that you could turn around. You faced the crowd, that intensely looked at you. "Galez M'tye Chwayat." May she rule.

"Galez M'tye Chwayat." The guests repeated, in unison, followed by claps and cheering. The leader held out his hand to you, helping you with the ladder steps. You nodded, gently thanking him as he stepped aside, finally letting your sight fall on the throne. The moment had arrived. Your fingertips softly touched the armchair, made of wood. After what It felt like forever, you finally seated, your body fitting perfectly, like It was made for you. Sith lords clapped, cheered as they saw you accepting the darkness inside of you, knowing that you were born to do this. You glanced at Listyr, who gave you a grin of pride. You looked at the guests again, knowing that you were more powerful than all of them together, and a smirk appeared on your face. An evil smirk. Your Empire was only starting.

2 years later

You breathed slowly, your eyes closed as you focused your mind and body on the force. You were seated on the floor, legs crossed and hands on your knees as you concentrated. You felt the balance, the energy that brought all things together. You saw darkness. You saw light. Death. Life. Meditating helped you to control your powers and emotions, not letting them get in your way. Your eyes were closed, but you could see everything, you could see through things. You had crystals placed around you, they helped the energy to stay only inside that circle, or else everything inside your castle would float in the air. 

You couldn't feel the ground against you anymore, meaning you reached your highest point of focus. You slowly opened your eyes, to see the crystals floating around you, you were seated in the air. 

"Your Highness?" Surprisingly, the voice didn't startle you, meaning that the meditations were working. You recognized It was Listyr's voice and your feet met the ground again, the crystals falling by your side. "I apologize for interrupting you." He said, knowing how angry you could get when people interrupted you. You gave him a hint of a smile, he was the only person that could never get under your skin. At least not easily.

"It must be important, you look worried." You said, noticing that his body was uneasy, his hands gathered behind his back. He sighed, not knowing what to say. "What is It?" You asked, something was bothering him.

"Supreme Leader Snoke wishes to see you and the Crova council. Tonight." What he said surprised you, It didn't make you afraid. But definitely there was something odd. 

"Why? Crova has no business with the First Order, or whatever that is." You said, emphasizing how much you didn't care about him or the thing he led. You never really bothered about him or the Resistance, all you wanted was to build your own empire and that's It. 

"It seems urgent, your Highness. He wants to talk about a possible alliance, I believe." He said, lowering his voice at the end of the sentence, knowing that you would not like It. You immediately sighed, already not enjoying the situation.

"He's a fool if he thinks I'll give anything to him or the Order One." You huffed.

"First Order." Listyr corrected you, clearing his throat.

"Same thing." You said, rolling your eyes. "How does he know about me? Crova is an independent planet, we have no alliances." You asked, actually questioning yourself how he would ever hear about you. Listyr gave you a "seriously?" look.

"You are no stranger, my Queen. People tell tales about you through the galaxy. About how powerful you are. Some believe you don't even exist." What he said didn't surprise you, but you didn't know It was like that. It made you feel proud of yourself, so young and building your own empire, other planets fearing you. 

At the same time you didn't want to hear Snoke, you were also curious about what he could possibly want.

"What time is the meeting?" You asked, Listyr clearly surprised that you agreed to that.

"At 1900. The Council is already aware." You glanced at your datapad, It was already 1700. You nodded, thanking him. "Your Highness." He said, leaving the training room. You picked up your crystals from the floor and left to your quarters to get ready for the meeting. Time passed quickly, and you were strangely nervous about It, the First Order never had any deal with Crova, so why now? 

You dressed a simple black dress, matching the diamonds on your crown. You didn't really enjoy wearing big dresses, they are usually very warm and Crova is a hot planet, not being very logical to wear them. 

As you made your way to the meeting room, the nervousness faded away, you knew your ways and that no one would try anything against you. It would be a very dumb move. You finally reached the door, and as you opened you found the members of the Council already seated on the round glass table, but standing up the second you got inside. They bowed, and you nodded, allowing them to sit again.

"Gentleman." You said, walking towards your chair. You seated down, leaning your elbows on the table. They all seemed very uneasy with the situation, probably also wondering what he could possibly want to discuss. The screen above the table lit up, meaning that he was sending the signal. You glanced at Listyr, who was seated by your side and assented with your head, signing for him to allow It. He tapped the screen with his finger and Snoke's hologram appeared above the table. You had never seen him before, and his appearance was not pleasant at all. He was seated, a tall and pale man standing by his side, with a face of someone who was constipated. You cleared your throat, looking at Snoke and waiting for him to say something. 

"So, It is true what they say." He said, he sounded like the typical old and evil men. His sentence didn't make sense to you, and you cocked an eyebrow.

"What do they say, Supreme Leader?" You asked, a serious look on your face. You were not in the mood for funny jokes. You never were. He laughed at your question, shaking his head.

"The ruthless leader that has an indescribable beauty." You immediately felt uncomfortable with his comment, disgusted. You didn't really mind people complimenting you, but he was trying to soft you before telling what he truly wanted. 

"Why don't we get straight to the point, Snoke?" You hissed, making him chuckle. You were starting to get frustrated, why can't the man get to the damn point already. 

"You see, nothing passes through me unnoticed." He said, gesturing with his hand. "And when I heard about you, I knew that I had to do something." He continued, and you remained silent, your eyes scanning his soul. "I know you're building your own empire. And I don't think you'll get any further without my help." The second he said that you felt your body boiling in anger, your nails dug in your palm. Your lips parted, surprised by his audacity.

"Are you threatening me, Supreme Leader? I don't think that's a smart idea." You huffed at him, narrowing your eyes. He laughed again, getting up from his chair.

"See this as friendly advice. I believe we can help each other." His voice was more soft, he probably didn't want you getting mad and hanging up on his face. But you were about to do that, he had to be careful with his words.

"I don't think so." Your voice was louder, your breath getting heavier. Listyr gently touched your arm, telling you with his eyes to calm down. You also had to be careful. You took a deep breath, knowing that the First Order troops were way stronger and bigger than yours, meaning that they could destroy your planet if they wanted to. "What is your suggestion?" Your question made Snoke hum in approval, his hands gathered behind his back.

"An alliance, Your Highness. You want to make your empire bigger, and so do I. So why not turn our empires into one?" You weren't really liking his idea. You wanted to rule by yourself, have your empire. No one would stand in your way. "You are the most powerful person I know. You can be a very useful piece for us." He said, trying to convince you.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing this?" You asked.

"Marriage, Your Highness." The answer you feared the most. All the food you had inside your stomach threatened to come all the way back to your mouth. The members of the Council looked at you anxiously, waiting for your reaction, but you didn't have one. You would rather die than having to marry Snoke.

"That is out of question." You said, your voice was firm. He could sense the anger in your voice, and laughed again.

"Not to me." A breath of relief. You didn't want to marry at all, but knowing that It wouldn't be him made you feel more relaxed. "I have an apprentice. The Emperor of the First Order." You had no idea who he was talking about and he noticed, clearing his throat. You thought It could be the man that stood by his side, and you felt nauseous by the idea. 

"Constipated face?" You asked, pointing at the man. Snoke laughed again, shaking his head. You could see the look on the man's face, he definitely got angry with your comment.

"No. You may have heard of him. Kylo Ren." You have heard that name before. You knew about the creature in a mask, some even said there was no man behind It. That he was ruthless and evil, people dared to compare him to you. Anyway, you wanted to refuse his offer, you weren't interested in marriage or any alliance.

"Crova has never had any alliances. Why now?" 

"Because you have no choice, Your Highness." He huffed, and you immediately got up on your feet, leaning your hands on the table, anger taking over you.

"This is outrageous!" You yelled at him, if looks could kill he would be dead. He remained calm, gesturing with his hands again. "How dare you threaten me?" 

"Foolish child. My ship is above your planet right now. A simple nod and they will destroy everything. So I suggest you accept my proposal." You shot Listyr a desperate look, you had no idea what to do. He sighed and you knew what you had to do. You couldn't let your people die.

"Your Highness, we don't have enough troops to defend ourselves. As your counselor, I suggest you accept his offer." He had a sad look on his eyes, you knew he was right. For a few seconds you thought about It. Joining your empires could be helpful for you, eventually the Emperor would die and you would rule by yourself once more. You knew you were more powerful, and that gave you advantage. It's not like you'll have to talk to him just because you're married. It's just business. 

"Fine. I expect him here tomorrow, so we can discuss the details." This time you couldn't let your pride get in the way. You were angry, frustrated and in denial. You felt powerless, there was nothing you could do. Snoke smiled at your answer, clearly satisfied with you.

"Excellent. You won't regret that, Your Highness." You immediately turned off the hologram, rubbing your hands against your face. The Council was silent, they didn't know what to say. You took a deep breath, standing up.

"This will be the best for us. I swore to do anything to protect our planet. And that's exactly what I'm doing." You said, and they all nodded, but you could tell they felt sorry for you. All of them knew you never wanted marriage, and having to do It because you were basically forced was not pleasant. 

"Spoke like a true Queen." Listyr said, trying to comfort you. You smiled at him and nodded, gesturing for them to leave the room. He got up as well but you stopped him before he could go any further.

"Not you." You said, gesturing for him to sit by your side. He sat down, leaning his hands on his lap. "Am I doing the right thing?" You asked, fear written on your face. 

"Sometimes we have to make choices we don't want to. That's the hardest part of ruling. And you did that today." He said, getting up. 

"Pro Kraujas ir Pyktis Nu Stebe Tu. Nu Gimti Nuo j'us. Ir Nu Vykti j'us Vi Nuyak Savas." Through blood and anger I follow you. I fall for you. And I take you as my own. You said to him, remembering who you are and always will be. Queen of Crova.

"M'tye Valia Chwayat." She will rule.


	2. “The Empire will be mine.”

Your mind was racing, heart sinking to your stomach as you prepared yourself to meet the so-called "Kylo Ren." Ugh, even his name made you nauseous. 

You couldn't deny that deep down you were curious, you had no idea what he looked like. And that could also be a problem. It didn't really matter at the end, you wouldn't be close to him. You were just doing business, building your empire. Living with him 24/7 would probably make It harder for you to ignore his existence completely, but that's the way things would be, and you had to find your way through that.

You stared at your reflection in the mirror, your fingertips stroking your diamond necklace as you took a deep breath, forcing yourself to not lose your mind. Don't lose control. A knock on the door brought your mind back to reality, your body getting up to answer It. Listyr waited for you outside, he had his most formal clothes on.

"It is time." He said, meaning that Kylo Ren and his troopers would be arriving soon. You sighed and nodded at him, fixing your dress with your hands before leaving your quarters.

The fabric of your black dress was almost see through, the skirt dragging through the floor as you made your way to the main hall. You felt the warm breeze against your chest, relaxing your body as you walked through the corridors until you reached the throne room.

You knew that in Crova, you were in a higher position, you could intimidate him. Or at least try. As you arrived, you immediately made your way to your throne, sitting on It as Listyr placed himself by your side, his hands gathered behind his back. It was clear that he was also nervous, but you had to maintain your posture.

You leaned your back against the throne, your arms resting on the armchair and leg crossed. You had to show him who owned the place. And that was you.

After what It felt like an eternity, the doors opened. Your eyes immediately caught the masked creature, covered in black robes, the sound of his stomping boots echoing through the walls. A breath stuck to your throat as he came closer, followed by at least ten Stormtroopers, and a pale ginger haired man by his side. You recognized him, It was the Constipated face man. 

They stopped in front of the three-step ladder, his eyes scanning you through the mask. Constipated man had an annoyed face on, but the second you glanced at him he faced the ground, clearly afraid.

"Kneel, bef-" Listyr said, but you interrupted him.

" _Kneel_ , before your queen." You said, a serious look on your face as you watched them kneeling before you. You could tell that Kylo hesitated, and you felt challenged by that. "Rise." You said, allowing them to stand up again.

"Your Highness, thank you for having us. I'd like to introduce you to-" The ginger haired man said, but was quickly interrupted by the masked creature.

"Kylo Ren. Your Highness." He said, stepping forward. You could sense the sass on his voice, trying to mock you in a certain way. You let out a quick breath, narrowing your eyes at him.

"Take off that mask when you speak to me." You hissed at him, and you knew you caught him off guard. You saw his fists clenching, his body becoming tense as you stared at him, like you could see his eyes.

His hands reached for the sides of the helmet and you heard a hiss, your eyes carefully watching him. He slightly leaned his head down as he took It off, his face finally facing yours as he looked forward again, holding his helmet under his arm.

You were definitely surprised by his look, you didn't expect him to be so... beautiful. From all the creatures you had ever seen, he was by far the most exquisite one. Raven hair, falling perfectly over his neck, a few strands over his forehead. Piercing brown eyes, that you felt like could stare inside your soul, seeing through you. A big scar that went from above his eyebrow until his neck, reminding you of your own battle scars. You quickly got rid of those thoughts as you glanced at Listyr, who was impressed with your behavior.

" _Mazo, Anas Kash Tave Mazo Visitija "Nailijas" Kylo Ren?" So, that is the so-called "feared" Kylo Ren?_ You said to Listyr, wondering if the future Emperor would understand you. You could see that his expression changed, his lip twitched as you softly smirked at him, tapping the tip of your finger against the armchair.

" _Ir Tu Aras Tave Panele Nu Zinot Girdim Mazo Nyâsh Lig. Kair Zodis j'us Aras Vel Midwanas than Nun." And you are the girl I have heard so much about. Some say you are more powerful than me_. He said, teasing you. You tsked him, glancing at the man by his side, who was clearly confused, trying to understand what you were saying.

"You know how to speak the Sith language. I'm impressed." You said, being sarcastic. " _Sha least kaysh cuyir nayc di'kut." At least he is no idiot._ You said, but this time in Mando'a. By the way his jaw clenched, you were sure that he understood you again. You were getting under his skin so easily, It impressed you how far he has gotten with letting his emotions take over the control.

" _Ibic cuyir a go'naasir be ca'nara." This is a waste of time._ He huffed at you, eye twitching. You gave him a smirk, looking at the Constipated man by his side, who tried very hard to comprehend the situation.

"Then I suggest you get to the point." You said, starting to lose your patience. You tried very hard to see through his mind, but It was all a mess. Kylo Ren was frustrated, and besides that, he felt attracted to you, physically. That was all you could see before he blocked you, without even trying that hard. 

"And you are?" You asked, glancing at the man that stood by his side. He cleared his throat, stepping forward.

"General Hux, Your Highness. We are here to ask you to accept Snoke's offer and become Empress of the First Order." He said, with a proud tone. You let out a sigh through your nostrils, teeth clenching as you stared at him with a deadly look.

" _Offer_?" You said, ironically. "I don't have a choice, but to say yes." Finally, you said It out loud. Yes. Your lack of emotions didn't allow you to feel the anger you wanted to, to unleash your rage on them. "What happens now?" You asked, genuinely curious about your future.

"The ceremony can be here. Afterwards, you'll come live with us, at the Finalizer." Kylo said, and you sensed some... empathy on his voice? The fact that he said that the ceremony " _can_ " be here, meant that he was almost allowing you to have something that you would want.

Deep down, you believed you both were not liking this situation, but he was making a minimum effort for you. Someone he didn't even know. You thought how foolish of him, you couldn't care less about what he wanted or did not want.

"Very well, then. It is settled." You said, finally standing on your feet again. Kylo's eyes followed every move you made, scanning your body up and down and practically undressing you just with a look.

Listyr noticed the tension in the air, thick enough to cut It with your saber. He knew how angry you were, how frustrated you felt about this entire situation. Yet, you remained as calm as you could. If you wanted, you would've ripped their heads off the second they opened their mouths, but you didn't. You tried to see this as an opportunity for you and your empire. If they tried to act behind your back, you would kill them without even thinking, and you believed they were aware of that.

"Are you sure she is _that powerful,_ sir?" General Hux whispered to Kylo, believing you wouldn't hear him.

You stopped, turning around to face them again and made your way to him, his face becoming pale as he realized what he had done. You gave him a deadly look before force choking him, his feet immediately leaving the ground as his hands reached for his neck, gasping for air. The fear of death inside his eyes only made you increase the strength around his neck, his face turning red. Kylo didn't move a single muscle, but watched you choking his General to death, completely amazed by you.

" _Ask again_." You said, teeth clenching as his face turned purple, only a thin line between life and death for him, about to be ripped at any second.

He tried mumbling words, but the lack of air wouldn't allow him to. When you saw the life starting to vanish from his eyes, you finally released him, his body falling on the floor as he desperately recovered his breath. With the force, you lifted his head up to face you, and his eyes were filled with fear. He was terrified. You loved seeing that, knowing how easy you could have killed him.

"I hope that answered your question." Still on his knees, he quickly nodded, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, Your Highness." The General answered, still breathless as his face became It's natural color again. You released him completely from the force, his head slightly facing down as you stepped away.

"Next time I won't be _that_ merciful." You noticed how everyone inside that room was now uneasy, your presence now made them nervous.

You glanced at Listyr, who gave you a proud look and you returned It with a hint of a smile. Above all people, he knew what you were capable of, and that was nothing compared to what you could have done. You had to control your hardest to not ignite your lightsaber and rip his head off.

Kylo Ren remained emotionless, but you caught a glimpse of smirk on his face as he watched General Hux panting, desperate for oxygen to fill his lungs again. For a second, you tried to get inside his head again, carefully so he wouldn't notice soon. And what you saw, made things a lot easier for you.

There was a lot of anger, struggle and frustration, his emotions easily got the best of him all the time. Being controlled by your feelings was a weakness through your eyes, It was an easier way to let people control and manipulate you. The depths of his mind were practically impossible to reach, but there was clearly a lot of darkness and issues, unsolved questions that hammered inside his head over and over again.

Kylo Ren was haunted, followed by voices and shadows, you just couldn't quite tell who they belonged to, and how he felt towards It. And there was fear, guilt, loneliness, which got you uneasy, why would a creature like him feel such things? The most obvious guesses were, perhaps, a troubled past or - a lot - of issues.

The emotions you not only saw, but also felt them. Because deep down, your soul missed that, It missed feeling. Besides that, you had experienced those emotions before, several times. A big portion of you denied that, but your eyes said It all, you were completely empty. There was this giant void inside of you, and nothing ever filled It. Nothing, except for your hunger for power, that was the only thing that kept you from falling deep into that hole inside of you. But being empty meant having the things you wanted, reaching your main goal: the empire. Darkness Itself was the only thing you knew now, and you wanted, needed to keep It that way.

As you left the throne room, Listyr swiftly followed your steps, walking by your side as you faced forward. It was obvious there was something stuck inside his throat, words that he wanted to say but was hesitant to. Sensing his worry, you stopped and turned to him, waiting for his vomit of words. The things you saw inside Kylo Ren's mind gave you exactly what you needed: a weak spot.

"Your Highness, I know It is none of my concern, but.. Do you have a plan?" You knew what he was talking about. Obviously there was no way you would just happily marry that arrogant, _reckless_ boy and play whatever game Snoke planned to. You were smarter than that. A wicked smirk appeared on your face, your mind figuring It all out in a split of second.

"No one stands between me and what I want. That applies to _anyone_." You said, gesturing with your hand for him to follow you. "But some things require patience, which is why I'll need you by my side."

"Until I take my last breath, my Queen." His loyalty was what you most needed, Listyr would be the one to help you throughout your plan. He'd pull you back to your main goal, in case you felt distracted or disturbed by something. Or someone.

"This is the only way. And you won't even _dare_ to tell me otherwise." You warned him, knowing he might try to change your mind. But nothing would make you turn back on this, you couldn't let that happen.

"As you wish, Your Highness. What do you plan to do?"

Inhaling a deep breath through your nose, numbness filled your body once more, your hunger for power taking control over you. The fight for an empire was endless, painful and hard. No, It wouldn't be easy and you were certain of that. Many things, persons and emotions would eventually find your way, however, your desire and lust for power were much bigger. It was all just a strategic game, in which everyone would fall one by one, only you standing for last. Despite every obstacle, you had come already too far to give up now.

"I'm going to kill Kylo Ren. And Snoke. And anyone who _dares_ to stop me will _die_ with them." You said, teeth clenching as your eyes filled with darkness, even Listyr feeling a little shocked towards your words. "The Empire _will_ be mine."


End file.
